Saito Takumi
|japanesename = 斎藤工 (さいとう たくみ) |romaji = Saitō Takumi |bornin = Tokyo, Japan |age = |birthday = August 22, 1981 |character = Oshitari Yuushi |Generation = Hyotei A |prev = N/A |next = Akiyama Shintarou}} Takumi Saito (斎藤工 Saitō Takumi), born on August 22, 1981, is a Japanese actor and singer. Though his theatrical resume appears minuscule, his acting is prominently known in media-based movies, dramas, and television shows. In TeniMyu he played the first-generation Oshitari Yuushi as a part of Hyotei A. Alongside his association with the productions, he released a Best Actors Series album with Hyotei affiliate, Aoyagi Ruito. He's headed by Blue Bearhouse Co. TeniMyu *The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 3rd *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 5th *The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu Theater *『ジャンプフェスタ2004 BLEACH』　主演 (2004) *『MEN＆MAN　男たちのバラード』 (2006) *『空飛ぶジョンと萬次郎』　準主演 (2007) *『THE FAMILY　絆』　主演　東京/福岡 (2007) *演劇ユニット「乱～Run～」第1回公演 『ラストネーム』 (2009) *『醜男(ぶおとこ)』 (2010) *東京セレソンデラックス最終公演『笑う巨塔』 (2012) Filmography TV *Someday at a Place in the Sun | Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (NHK / 2013) - Keita Iwase *The Brothers Karamazov | Karamazofu no Kyoudai (Fuji TV / 2013) - Mitsuru Kurosawa (oldest son) *Yae no Sakura (NHK / 2013) - Shuri Jinbo *Boys on the Run | Boizu On Za Ran (TV Asahi / 2012) - Takahiro Aoyama *Becoming a Doctor at Age 37 | 37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV / 2012) - Satoru Niimi *Humanoid Monster, Bem | Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV / 2011) - Yutaka Sasayama (ep.5) *QP (NTV / 2011) - Ryo Azuma *The Woman of Steel Season 2 | Hagane no Onna Season 2 (TV Asahi / 2011) - Kyohei Mizushima *Saijo no Meii (TV Tokyo / 2011) - Mikoto Saijou *Gou ~Himetachi no Sengoku~ (NHK / 2011) - Takatsugu Kyogoku *SPEC ~ First Blood | SPEC ~ Keishichou Kouanbu Kouan Daigoka Mishou Jiken Tokubetsu Taisakugakari Jikenbo (TBS / 2010) - ep.2 *Chase | Chase - Kokuzei Sasatsukan (NHK / 2010) *Otokomae! 2 (NHK / 2009) *Otokomae! (NHK / 2008) *Princess Princess D (TV Asahi / 2008) *Full Swing (NHK / 2008) *Kaze no hate (NHK / 2007) *Boys Este (TV Tokyo / 2007) *Be-Bop High School (TBS / 2004) *You're Under Arrest | Taiho Shichauzo (TV Asahi / 2002) Movies *Jellyfish Eyes | Mememe no Kurage (2013) *For Love's Sake | Ai to Makoto (2012) - Iwashimizu *Ace Attorney | Gyakuten Saiban (2012) - Reiji Mitsurugi (Miles Edgeworth) *Helldriver | Herudoraiba (2011) *Saibancho! Koko wa Choeki 4 nen de Dodesuka (2010) *Thirteen Assassins | Juusan-nin no shikaku (2010) - Uneme Makino *Shibuya (2010) *Space Battleship Yamato | Uchu senkan Yamato (2010) - Akira Yamamoto *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption | 20-seiki shonen: Saishu-sho - Bokura no hata (2009) - customer *Vampire Girl vs. Frankenstein Girl | Kyuketsu Shojo tai Shojo Furanken (2009) *RoboGeisha (2009) - Hikaru Kageno *Elevator Trap | Akumu no Elevator (2009) *Cafe Seoul | Kapye Seoul (2009) *Kujira: Gokudo no Shokutaku (2009) *Gokusen Graduation Special '09 (NTV / 2009) *Shunkinsho (2008) *Tamami: The Baby's Curse | Akanbo shojo (2008) - Takaya Yoshimura *Clearness | Kurianesu (2007) - Ryo *Itsuka no kimi e (2007) - Noboru/Ryu Fukami *Sukitomo (2006) - Tomokazu *Boys Love (2006) - Noeru Kisaragi *Ulysses (2006) - Sarai *The Prince of Tennis | Tennis no oujisama (2006) - Bystander *Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) *Forbidden Siren 2 | Siren 2 (2006) - Mamoru Itsuki *Kabuto-O Beetle (2005) *Toki no kaori: Remember me (2001) - Yuji Websites *Official Blog *Official Website *Agency Profile *Discography *AsianWiki Profile *DramaAddicts Wiki *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Hyotei Category:Hyotei A